Wiki Rules
Rules The rules of the wiki can be summed up as follows: 1. Don't be a jerk. This is the most important rule. We're all fans of Wings of Fire, and general nastiness doesn't belong here. 2. Follow the powerusers' requests. They were picked to take care of the wiki, and they have its best interests at heart. You can disagree with them, of course, but if they tell you to stop doing something, please do. 3. Keep the hate down. Debate and discussion are core components of the wiki, but if things escalate into personal attacks, that's the time to calm down and ask an admin for help resolving the issue. 4. Make the wiki a better place. Wikis rely on the good of the average human; otherwise they'd be doomed from the start. Uphold that tradition by fixing errors, adding new data, and even just saying "Hi!" to a new user. 5. Keep it PG and keep it clean. This is a book series for elementary and middle schoolers. Don't swear. It's fine if you're older, but don't put anything on here that you wouldn't be okay with your grandma, principal, or your parents seeing. 6. Don't steal art. Please don't post or use art without crediting the artist(s). 7. Don't pretend to be someone else/not yourself using alternate accounts. This, and any kind of sockpuppetry is against FANDOM's Terms of Use, not just ours. It's okay to have alternate accounts, but using them to break other rules to not get your main account into trouble is not. 8. List all your alts on your profile or message wall greeting, preferably with links. To avoid confusion as to whether an alt is an alt, and whose alt it is. Failing to follow this is failing to follow rule 7. 9. Please don't invite friends to the wiki unless they are interested in Wings of Fire or Roblox. We don't want our culture overwhelmed with people who don't know or care about Wings of Fire or Roblox. 10. Don't reveal identifying personal information, and be safe. Don't upload pictures of yourself or share your real name. Furthermore, please remember this is the internet, and while we don't have rules against sharing your other, less personal information, we'd strongly advise you to know your internet safety and what you're getting into before you do so. Yes, it is possible to encounter very dangerous people here, just like anywhere else. Take caution and please report suspicious matters to moderators. If you're unfamiliar with internet safety, this is a great article on it. 11. Use common sense. We can't write everything down. Just try to do the right thing and you should do fine. You're doing well already by reading these rules! If you've got any questions, feel to ask an admin. 12. Keep shipping at a minimum. This wiki is more for the game than the books. Please leave ship talk to the Wings of fire wiki. Please remember to follow FANDOM's Terms of Use. You should have read them when you created your account, but they are accessible at any other time as well. These are the standard rules to FANDOM, and apply everywhere. If you are under 13, you can't join the wiki. This is a FANDOM decision, not one of ours.